


Meet the Pen Pal

by BGRacie



Series: Pen Pal Adventures [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!, Kuroko no Basuke
Genre: Other, pen pal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,918
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7499853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BGRacie/pseuds/BGRacie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kagami and Hinata are pen pals! Hinata comes by for a visit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Meet the Pen Pal

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do NOT own either KnB or Haikyuu (as much as I'd want to)

_Hey, Kagami!_

_I would love to take your offer and stay with you over the weekend. My mom gave me the okay and everything. I told my volleyball coach too, and he said I was good because it’s not like we have a practice match this weekend. I should be coming by in the next few days or so, but you sure your coach said it was okay for me to stay with you even during practice? I mean, it’s not like I was sent to spy on you guys or anything, I don’t even play the same sport! But still…_

_I can’t wait to meet your friends! You make them seem really interesting, and now I can’t help but want to watch you guys practice. It’s probably so much different than volleyball practice._

_Anyway, I’m keeping this short since we’re finally going to meet in the next few days and, besides, I’m sure you can explain everything else._

_See you, then!_

_Hinata_

* * *

 

After reading the letter his pen pal sent, Kagami had invited Kuroko to come with him to pick up Hinata. He would’ve been fine going by himself but Kagami would admit he wasn’t the best when it comes to meeting people. Some said he left some pretty intimidating first impressions. So the redhead had decided that bringing Kuroko with him would be a way to make things easier when it came to introducing himself. The duo was on their way to the train station where Hinata would be arriving at.

“I’m surprised with Kagami-kun. He usually doesn’t make friends easily.”

“Dammit, Kuroko! What’s that supposed to mean? I know how to make friends!”

“Kagami-kun is scary.”

“ _You_ have no right to say anything about anyone being scary. Your invisible presence scares people _way_ more than _I_ do!

“…”

“Don’t ignore me! Kuroko!”

When they arrived there, Kuroko had thought of what type of person this pen pal Hinata was. He must’ve been pretty interesting to be friends with Kagami. The blue haired male was curious of what Kagami had thought of his pen pal, so he asked. “Kagami-kun.”

“Huh?”

What an intelligent response. “What do you think of your pen pal?”

“Oh, well, ah, this is my first time meeting him personally, yanno? So, I don’t have the complete idea of what he’s like. Some people are completely different when you haven’t met them in person.”

“But what type of impressions did he leave through his letters? To be writing Kagami-kun he must’ve caught Kagami-kun’s interest or else Kagami-kun would be bored with him.”

The taller teen glanced at his shadow. “You’re really ruthless, aren’t you?”

“I am only curious of who Kagami-kun has been writing to.” And he was. Kuroko wanted to know what type of person this Hinata was where his light actually wrote a _letter_ and not an _email_. Sure he knew people would still write letters but for _Kagami-kun_ to write a letter in _Japanese,_ he must have a certain appeal to him.

“Well,” the redhead grunted, “from the letters he seems energetic, I guess. Uhm, a bit of a volleyball enthusiast, but that’s probably because that’s the sport he plays. I don’t know, just a good guy.”

Kuroko looked at him with his big blue eyes. “Kagami-kun is terrible at describing people.”

“H-hey!” But before he could say anything else on the subject, Hinata’s scheduled train arrived. They watched as people scattered around for a good three minutes before they decided to approach. Hinata had given him a basic description of what he looked like, but it was still a bit difficult to locate him. Eventually the crowd dissipated until there was only a handful of people left. Within those people he finally spotted an orange haired kid with a duffel bag slung over his shoulder and a smaller bag by his feet. He seemed to be looking around so Kagami made the first move and began walking toward him.

“Uhm, excuse me? But you’re Hinata Shouyou, right?” Now that he was _right_ in front of him he seemed kind of, really, _small_ …

“Oh! Yeah. You must be Kagami Taiga, yeah?” Big brown eyes looked up at him.

“Yeah, it’s nice to meet you. Er, this is my friend Kuroko Tetsuya.”

“Who?”

“Hello.”

…

“Ah!”

The ‘sudden’ appearance of the blue haired boy scared him so bad, he thought he lost a piece of his soul. Good thing that good for nothing Kageyama wasn’t here, but Hinata was pretty sure that if he was he would have been just as scared…

            “Sorry, sorry. I should’ve told you he was coming with me. I’m sure I’ve mentioned Kuroko to you, though”

            “Ah, yes. The nearly invisible guy with the crazy passes.” The smallest teen turned to the blue haired male. “Wow that was so cool, and kinda scary at the same time. It’s like you’re a ghost and you popped up like ‘BOO!’ Using that in games must make people crazy, right?”

            “Yes, it seems to work in my advantage”

            It seemed that Kagami wasn’t as bad at describing people as Kuroko made him out to be, well, at least when it came to Hinata Shouyou. He was just as Kagami said he was. An energetic, volleyball enthusiast who was apparently an alright guy. Kuroko didn’t have a problem talking with him and they seemed to get along well enough too. At some time though, Kuroko had split from them saying he would see them at the afternoon practice.

            “How’re you liking the city? Is it that different from your home town?” Kagami had asked. Sure, the smaller red head had told him of his home a couple of times in his letters, but he was curious of how his pen pal would like the big city.

            “I’ve been to the city a few times when we have practice games out of town, but I’ve never gotten to really _see_ it. It’s bigger, and smaller at the same time. Like there’s bigger buildings and more cars and stuff but at the same time there’s way more people on the streets and side walk. Do you ever feel congested, Kagami?”

            “Well, uh, not really? I lived in the city all my life. Both here and when I lived in L.A. You kinda get used to it, I guess.”

            Eventually they had arrived at Kagami’s apartment and Hinata was really taken aback by how _huge_ it was.

            “Wooaaahh! This place is ginormous! I could fit my bedroom in here twice over and there would still be space left over. You live here alone?”

            “Yeah,” The basketball player had a moment of déjà vu. “My parents send me an allowance once a week, so… Anyway, here’s your room.” Kagami led him to the guest room, the one Alex would stay in when she wasn’t trying to cuddle up with him at night.

            “Thank you.”

            “You hungry, Hinata? I was gonna make something for lunch before practice starts.”

            “Yeah, I’m starving!”

            After Hinata was sure that Kagami was the best cook ever, and had a monster to feed in his gut, the two redheads made their way to Seirin’s high school’s basketball practice.


	2. Meet the Basketball Team

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata meets the Basketball Team

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Really not much to add here...

When Hinata first met Kagami, sure the guy said he was tall and stuff, but he didn’t know he would be _that_ big. He was actually _glad_ that he didn’t play volleyball. Playing against him would have been scary… Just thinking about it gave him chills! It probably would’ve been interesting, at the least.

Kagami’s friend Kuroko, though! Honestly, that was the scariest thing he’s ever experienced. Probably took ten years off his life. Don’t get him wrong, Kuroko was a pretty cool, made Hinata eager to see how he looked in practice and wondered if everyone on his pen pal’s team were that amazing.

Actually, that’s where they were headed now, Kagami’s basketball practice, to see his team mates, who were probably just as… big and intimidating ( _He’s still a nice enough guy!_ ) as him. Now, Hinata _hated_ to admit he was nervous, and he’d be damned if Bakageyama had found about it, but if he wasn’t _shaking in his shoes right now._ Hinata remained, relatively, calm, but the tall red haired center seemed to notice his unease.

He had to ask. “Are you worried? About meeting my team?”

“What?” Hinata scoffed. “What makes you say that? I’m not nervous! I’m excited! Yeah,” He then notice the blank look Kagami seemed to giving him. “Well, maybe, like, the smallest bit, like, really, insignificant, and unimportant and not at all a big deal, kinda nervous.”

Kagami laughed. _Man, this kid is really something else. If he was so scared to meet my team, I could’ve seen if Riko could have let me ditch practice to show him around town or something. Too late now._ “Hey, man, chill. It’ll be fine. Not everyone is as ‘scary’ as me as Kuroko says. If anything He’s the scariest one, with his zero presence.” He muttered that last part. “Trust me, the guys are pretty normal, well not _normal_ , but not scary. Honest. Sure our coach can be a bit of a hard ass, but they’re not bad.”

“That’s reassuring, I guess.” Hinata glanced back up at his taller friend. “What are your teammates like?”

“Well,” Kagami began, “uhm, well there’s Kuroko, who you’ve met, he’s like this expert passer. He’s pretty quiet and blank faced most of the time, but hits hard when he wants to. There’s the other first years like me Karahara, Fukuda, and Furihara. They’re pretty cool. And then there’s the second years, Hyuuga-senpai, he’s a bit intense, I guess, but not bad. There’s Izuki-senpai, his puns are dead awful at most times, but his eagle eye is what makes him worth anything, to be honest. There’s Kiyoshi-senpai, he’s just weird, but he’s pretty reliable under the net. Mitobe-senpai and Koganei-senpai are a pretty interesting pair. Mitobe never really talks, but Koganei does all the talking for the both of them, so it works. Oh, I almost forgot Tsuchida-senpai, he’s pretty nice, if anything. Probably the only normal one.”

Hinata waited for him to mention something about the third years, but when he never did he had mention it. “Hey, what about the third years? Do you not talk to them?”

Kagami blinked for a minute. _Oh._ “We don’t have any third years on our basketball team. Our school was built last year, and the second years were the first to start the basketball team, when they were first years.”

“Woaah! Really? That’s so cool. So, let me get this straight, what you’re saying is that last year Seirin’s basketball team was made of,” he quickly counted his fingers, “Only _seven first years!_ ”

“Yeah,” Kagami shrugged. “That’s about right. They did pretty damn awesome too! They placed in tournaments and everything. They were the real dark horses of the Interhigh.”

Hinata thought of that. It must’ve been pretty cool. Kinda reminded him of his own volleyball team, back home. A team no one expected to do well, but managed to scrape their way up there, high enough up the ladder so that everyone knew they were. They must be _strong_.

They arrived at the gym and the sound of dribbling balls and screeching sneakers against the gym floor permeated the air as soon as the door opened.

“Hey! Kagami, is that the pen pal?”

Hinata looked over and saw a girl in a school uniform and a whistle wrapped around her neck approach them. _She must be the manager._ He looked at her some more and thought, _She’s doesn’t seem like Yachi or Shimizu-senpai._

“Yeah, this is him. Hinata Shouyou, meet the coach, Aida Riko.”

“Nice to meet you, Hinata.” She greeted.

“Yeah nice to mee-”… wait… _Did he say ‘coach’?_ “C-Coach!?” The volleyball player felt his eyes bug out as he looked in shock. Kagami hadn’t told him that their coach was a high schooler like them? Maybe it was a jo-

“Yes. Coach. Is there something _wrong_ about _me_ coaching?” Nope, not a joke. The gleam in her eye seemed to _dare_ him to say something about it. Whether it be about her age or something else. Like hell he would take the chance and say something stupid so he just shook his head and barely managed to squeak out a ‘no’.

Kagami said that the guys weren’t scary, but he said _nothing_ about this intimidating girl in front of him. He didn’t doubt that she was a hard ass, not one bit.

“Good. Kagami! Go change, you’re nearly late for the before practice drills.” She told him without hesitance and he immediately moved to do as she said.

_This isn’t a normal team_ at all, Hinata thought.

During the first set of drills, Hinata stood off to the side watching with interest. It was so much different than volleyball, but he could see _some_ similarities. It was towards, what he assumed was the end of drills, when he was approached by a cute blue eyed dog in a jersey.

“Aw! What’s a cutie like you doing here?” He stared at the dog’s eyes and noticed how they seemed to be staring deep down into his own, like, as if it could see into his soul-

Anyway, those eyes, though. They reminded him of someone, but he couldn’t quite put his finger on it. They were too light of a color to be Kageyama’s and he couldn’t really think of anyone else…

“I see you’ve found Nigou,” said a glasses wearing male. “That’s Kuroko’s dog. He’s sorta like the mascot around here.”

“Kuroko’s dog?” He looked back at the dog and back into its eyes, and then thought of what Kuroko had looked like. He stared for a moment and then, “Ah! That’s who he reminds me of.”

“Ha! You noticed the resemblance, too? Somewhat weird, isn’t it?” Hinata couldn’t help but nod in agreement as he still stared at the dog. “I haven’t introduced myself, my name is Hyuuga Junpei, Seirin’s captain. Hinata Shouyou, right? Nice to meet you.”

“Uh, you too.” _Hyuuga,_ he thought, _didn’t seem as_ intense _as Kagami said._

“Here, come join us, we always say something before we start practice, so you might as well introduce yourself to the rest of the team.”

“Alright.” And so he followed Hyuuga to the middle of the court where everyone seemed to be gathering. He took in everyone on the way over. There were only two giant people there, taller than Tsukkishima, and one was Kagami. There was another one, he was tall but not _too_ tall, he thought.

The coach, the small middle blocker had to remind himself, had just finished saying something when they finally made their way over. “Everyone, this is Kagami’s pen pal, Hinata Shouyou. He’s visiting from Miyaji. Since Kagami said he had a friend that was coming from so far away, I said it was okay for him to watch us practice.”

“But Coach,” a cat-like player said, “You sure that’s okay? What if he reveals some of our secrets?” His eyes went a bit shifty, “Like a _spy_?”

Hyuuga who was standing right next to him smacked him upside the head. “What are you talking about?”

Kagami had to say something, because the expression on his pen pal’s face said he was getting tense. “You don’t have to worry about that, Koganei-senpai, Hinata plays a different sport.”

The other tall male looked down on him, “Really? Do you play a sport, Hinata?”

Hinata swallowed as the giant dark haired teenager, and others, focus on him. “Y-Yeah.” Tall people, damn, always made him nervous. Something about the taller they were, the more unsettling they seemed to him.

“What sport?” This giant seemed to be friendly enough with his gentle coaxing.

“Volleyball.”

“Really?” Another voice popped up, this one belonging to a grey-eyed male with a mole on his cheek. “My sister used to play volleyball. I went to her games, so I know a bit about it. Are you the libero, or something?”

Hinata seemed to not be shaking or sweating bullets anymore so he could answer this question honestly. “No, I’m not the libero, my passes aren’t that consistent. I’m a middle blocker.”

“…”

“I don’t know much about volleyball, but isn’t that the usually the tallest person on the court?” A kid with a shaved head.

“Usually I guess, but I’m different.”

“Eh? Really?” the cat-faced person revealed as Koganei said. “Even though you’re not tall? Do you get to play?”

Were they doubting him? Oh, no they wouldn’t. “I’m a starter! I can jump! As high as any of those other bean stalks, so don’t look down on me! I’m gonna surpass the little giant one day. Just see!”

The majority of them were a bit caught off guard with his exclamation, but Kuroko being Kuroko wasn’t that fazed and a single sentence leaves his mouth:

“He sounds like Kagami-kun.”


	3. Meet the End (And These Hops!)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hinata gets a chance to play a lil' bit

After Kuroko’s comment, and the shocked silence that followed the realization that it was, indeed, true, the team was able to carry out a decent practice. Hinata sat down on the bench that was off to the side with Nigou at his side. He watched the practice with interest. It was different than volleyball, but the practice kind of reminded him of his own sport. Well, not completely, but the feeling was there.

Kagami is so cool! He thought as he saw him finish a dunk. But he wasn’t the only one. Seirin’s basketball people had some pretty awesome players in the first place, but with him knowing literally nothing about the sport, this was his first experience, so everything was kinda cool.

He watched as the captain, Hyuuga, shot threes, how effortless Kiyoshi seemed to rebound. Hinata noticed that even though their captain was just a high school girl, not emphasizing the girl part at all, she commanded her team and everyone listened with respect. She reminded the middle blocker of his volleyball captain Daichi-senpai, before they acquired their current coach Ukai. Patient when giving instructions, but enforcing none the less.

Eventually, their practice came to an end. Hinata was amazed by it all, and wished that there was more to watch.

“Hey, Hinata!”

He was a bit startled to hear his name, but he stood and went towards his pen pal who was beckoning him over. “Y-yes?”

“Well,” Kagami began, “Us first years were thinking about having a small three-on-three match, with you on one of our teams, we could have an even number.” Hinata hesitated, no way was he at their skill level. The only basketball he played was when he was in gym, and he told them that. Instead of turning him away to play on their own, one of the first years—Fukuda?—told him that it was fine and that a little knowledge was enough for a small scrimmage to 15.

“You sure? I’m not any good…”

“Kagami patted his shoulder, and Hinata looked up at him. “What are you so worried about? It’s just a game for fun. You know the basic rules right? Of the game?”

“The important ones.”

The taller red head and the other first years laughed (excluding Kuroko who only smirked) as Kuroko said, “All the rules are important.” Which in returned caused Hinata to blush.

“Anyway,” Another first year said, Furihara, “We can put you on a team with Kuroko and Kagami. With those two, they can make up for anything that you lack.”

With that, the six of them set up a simple half-court game. Some of their upperclassmen decided to watch and see how their first years did. Although everyone knew that Hinata probably wasn’t at their standards, they wanted to see what the little guy was made of.

They had started the game and the first year duo plus Hinata were leading 7 to 5. The middle blocker was having a lot of fun. At first when they had begun, Hinata tried to stay out of the way and just passed the ball off to either Kuroko (who passed the ball like ‘gwahh’ and like ‘fwoosh’!) or Kagami, who looked so awesome up close, but then he started to let go and try and play a little better. He even managed to make a shot, barely, but it still went in the basket!

He watched as Kuroko took a shot, which is something he noticed that the blue haired male wasn’t … well, good at, so as it bounced off the rim hard, the small red head jumped for it. Any doubt about him being a middle blocker, and a short one at that, was completely discarded as they watched his small body launch itself in the air.

Riko, who had to see the volleyball player in action, was a bit shocked. Sure, she was there when he announced that he could jump, but wow, hearing him say it versus watching him do it was a totally new experience. Not only could he grab the ball just as it bounced off the rim, he grabbed it _just_ as it bounced off the rim. Meaning that, when Kuroko’s shot missed, it bounced off that rim and went up. Hinata grabbed it not even a second as it made contact, so his reflexes were top notch.

Looks like Kuroko’s comparison to Kagami wasn’t that far off…

“Put it up, Hinata!” Kagami who either didn’t notice exactly how his pen pal got the rebound, or simply didn’t really care, shouted with a grin on his face. The small raven stuck his tongue out in concentration as he shot the ball. It went in, better than his last shot.

When the three-on-three was over, an obvious result of 15 to 11, the other first years couldn’t help but mention Hinata’s ridiculous jumping power.

“Wow, Hinata! That rebound you did earlier was amazing!”

“Yeah! I didn’t know you could jump that high!”

“It was really impressive.”

Hinata usually wasn’t one to be shy, but he scratched the back of his head as he smiled meekly, “I-It was nothing!” From there on, Kagami’s pen pal, left an incredible first impression on the Seirin basketball team.

* * *

 

 

It was the day that Hinata had to return home to Miyaji. Like it was when Hinata had first arrived, both Kagami and Kuroko had come to the train station, only difference was Nigou had managed to accompany him.

“I had a lot of fun, Kagami! Watching you play basketball was really cool!”

Kagami smiled brightly, “Having you around was pretty fun, too.”

“Yes, Hinata-kun, it was fun knowing you.”

“Kuroko! Don’t make it sound like he’s going to die!”

The smallest teen who had grown used to their arguments could only laugh. Man, they were such an interesting pair. “It was really cool hanging with you guys. We should do this again. Hey, Kagami? Why don’t you come to Miyaji some time?”

“Yeah, that sounds cool. We should definitely plan something out.”

They stood and talked about simple things until the train arrived. A fist bump here, a joke there and Hinata was ready to board his train. As the train pulled off, he waved to his pen pal and new friend well until they were out of sight. With a sigh he sat back in his seat.

“I can’t wait to tell the guys about this. Tanaka-senpai and Noya-senpai are gonna freak when they find out about the fact that their coach was a high schooler.”


End file.
